


Morning With You

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After coming back as a replica, Xemnas has watched his boyfriend run himself ragged with work day after day. When Ansem finally gives Isa a day off, Xemnas just wants him to get some rest.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Morning With You

Xemnas ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair softly as he watched him sleep while the early morning sun shone in through the gap in the curtains. He couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky to be able to not only come back but also to have Isa here with him again. It had taken a lot out of him, that much was obvious from the dark circles that still lingered under his eyes even after two months, and even now he was still working to make things easier for him. Now that they didn’t have to worry about Xehanort’s quest to summon Kingdom Hearts, he had a lot more time on his hands. After a few distracted minutes of him in awe of just how much love he could feel for the man he was laying in bed with, Isa softly swatted his hand away before rolling over to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist. 

“What day is it?” Isa asked quietly while he settled in with his ear resting to listen to his partner’s heartbeat. 

“It’s Saturday.” Xemnas explained while he rubbed the other man’s back softly. “Ansem sent me a message to let you know you have the day off, get some rest.”

Isa let out a confirming hum as he relaxed and closed his eyes again. “Stay here with me?”

“Of course.” Xemnas kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Isa felt a hand move and fingers run through his hair again, relaxing as he started to drift off again. Xemnas couldn’t help but smile when he saw the contented look on his partner’s face and started to hum quietly. He hummed a song he’d learned in the period of time where he’d been Ansem’s apprentice, a song that Isa had taught him when they’d first met. It was a reminder of the simpler times he'd been shown when they were both much younger and now it was a reminder that they were together again. He could see Isa smiling and pressed a kiss to his forehead while staying still so he could fall asleep again. All in all, it was a wonderful morning in his book. 


End file.
